Assassin, Lord Dhazriel Variant (3.5e Class)
Assassin Assassins are killers, they are expert at murder. They are more skilled in battle than Rogue but less skilled in infiltration, guile or disarming. Assassin is much more of a lifestyle than a profession, from the young hotblooded rebel taking out nobles at night and spill their wealth to the poors to the extremely skilled and dedicated right hand of a brutak tyrant, assassins are everywhere. The role of assassin is timeless, mankind was killing itself since the very beginning of times. It as basically a question of "who has the bigger club", assassin first appeared within the ranks of those with the smaller clubs. Taking their opponents by surprise and take their club... things evolved from this point. Now assassin use a wide variety of equipments from a dagger to a bow. Making a Assassin Abilities: Assassin need dexterity, it is their prime ability and many class features depend on this ability. Assassin also need wisdom or intelligence, some class features require these abilities. intelligence for skills and never forget constitution which determines HP. Races: Assassins can be of any races, however smaller dominated races tend to produce more assassins. Humans also tend to produce some of the finest assassins. Most races with a minimum of honor tend to frown and shun assassins, but many other races or vile beings actually welcome a friendly assassin as a very effective tools, no matter the race or gender. All cultures have their own form of assassins, from orcs with throwing axes or human armed with a crossbow. Alignment: Any, assassins are more often than not evil. However every alignment have it own share of assassins, from the lawful religious-extremist to the chaotic and stealthy guerrilla fighter. Some are well-intentioned extremist, others may be driven by duty alone. Of course some kill because they like it. Starting Gold: As rogue. Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Assassin. Maneuvers: You begin your career with knowledge of three martial maneuvers. The disciplines available to you are Desert wind, Diamond Mind, Iron Heart, Shadow Hand and Setting Sun. Once you know a maneuver, you must ready it before you can use it (see Maneuvers Readied, below). A maneuver usable by asssassin is considered an extraordinary ability unless otherwise noted in its description. Your maneuvers are not affected by spell resistance, and you do not provoke attacks of opportunity when you initiate one. You learn additional maneuvers at higher levels. You must meet a maneuver's prerequisite to learn it. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered assassin level after that (6th, 8th, 10th, and so on), you can choose to learn a new maneuver in place of one you already know. In effect, you lose the old maneuver in exchange for the new one. You can choose a new maneuver of any level you like, as long as you observe your restriction on the highest-level maneuvers you know; you need not replace the old maneuver with a maneuver of the same level. For example, upon reaching 10th level, you could trade in a single 1st-, 2nd-, 3rd- or 4th-level maneuver for a maneuver of 5th level or lower, as long as you meet the prerequisite of the new maneuver. You can swap only a single maneuver at any given level. Maneuvers Readied: You can ready all three of the maneuvers you know at 1st level, but as you advance in level and learn more maneuvers, you must choose which maneuvers to ready. You ready your maneuvers by exercising for 5 minutes. The maneuvers you choose remain readied until you decide to exercise again and change them. You need not sleep or rest for any long period of time to ready your maneuvers; any time you spend 5 minutes in practice, you can change your readied maneuvers. You begin an encounter with all your readied maneuvers unexpended, regardless of how many times you might have already used them since you chose them. When you initiate a maneuver, you expend it for the current encounter, so each of your readied maneuvers can be used once per encounter (until you recover them, as described below). You can recover all expended maneuvers with a Full round action. You cannot initiate a maneuver or change your stance while you are recovering your expended maneuvers, but you can remain in a stance in which you began your turn. Stances Known: You begin play with knowledge of one 1st-level stance from any discipline open to warblades. At 4th, 10th, and 16th level, you can choose additional stances. Unlike maneuvers, stances are not expended, and you do not have to ready them. All the stances you know are available to you at all times, and you can change the stance you are currently using as a swift action. A stance is an extraordinary ability unless otherwise stated in the stance description. Unlike with maneuvers, you cannot learn a new stance at higher levels in place of one you already know. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Assassin proficiency with all martial nd simple weapon. They also gain proficiency with Assassin Needles and Assassin Daggers. They gain proficiency with Light Armor but no shield. : The assassin may add her dexterity bonus on damage made with light weapons. (In addition with Strength Bonus). Or ranged weapon if within 60 ft. of the target. : If a assassin can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The assassin’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the assassin flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two assassin levels thereafter. Should the assasssin score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a assassin can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. A assassin can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The assassin must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A assassin cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. : Assassins are trained in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying poison to a blade. : At 2nd level or higher, the assassin may add her Wisdom modifier to her AC. This ability can only be used when the assassin wear light or no armor. This bonus does not stack with the monk AC bonus. (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, a assassin can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the assassin is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless assassin does not gain the benefit of evasion. At 12th level the assassin gain improved evasion. Exactly like evasion but halves the damage even if the assassin fail her saving throw. (Ex): At 3rd level the assassin may add her intelligence or wisdom (whichever is higher) to the confirmation roll of Critical hit. (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a assassin can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a assassin already has uncanny dodge from a different class she automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. A assassin of 8th level gain improved uncanny dodge and can no longer be flanked. This defense denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. If a character already has uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead, and the levels from the classes that grant uncanny dodge stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. (Ex): Each time an assassin deal a critical hit, there is 1% chance per assassin level that the assassin kill his opponent (or disable him, assassin choice). The victim must succeed a Fortitude Save DC 10+assassin level/2 + assassin Dexterity Modifier. If the victim fail her save she die or is disabled for 1/4 round/point of damage dealt. If the victim succeed her save, it just a normal critical hit. (Su): At 6th level, an assassin can use the Hide skill even while being observed. As long as he is within 10 feet of some sort of shadow, an assassin can hide himself from view in the open without having anything to actually hide behind. (Ex): The assassin now land much more terrifying blow when she land a critical. The assassin now increase the critical hit multiplier by one (x3 to x4) with all weapon she is proficient with. Epic Assassin Sneak Attack: The epic assassin’s sneak attack damage increases by +1d6 at every 2 level. : The epic assassin gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic rogue feats) every four levels after 20th. Epic assassin Bonus Feat List: Blinding Speed, Combat Archery, Dexterous Fortitude, Dexterous Will, Epic Dodge, Epic Reputation, Epic Skill Focus, Epic Speed, Improved Combat Reflexes, Improved Sneak Attack, Legendary Climber, Lingering Damage, Self-Concealment, Sneak Attack of Opportunity, Spellcasting Harrier, Superior Initiative, Uncanny Accuracy. The rogue may choose a special rogue ability instead of a bonus feat. Low-Powered Assassin The current progression was made with "compete with monster" mindset. Therefore I present you the low-powered assassin, for less optimized games. Alternate Class Feature Human Assassin Starting Package Weapons: Shortsword. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Stealthy. Bonus Feats: Skill Focus (Move Silently). Gear: Masterwork Leather Armor. Gold: 1d4 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Assassin Religion: Assassin can follow any deities or beliefs. However many tend to go with the least hostile ideology toward killing. In fact assassin of good deities may find themselves complexed, and lawful deities tend to frown the illegal act of stealthy killing. Other Classes: Assassin get along with rogues, and have conflict with Paladins and good party members. Otherwise they does not tend to have conflict with other classes. Combat: An assassin is a combat rogue, he fight and kill on par with a fighter or a martial adept and is able to pack a huge punch with sneak attack. However the d6 make you a glass cannon and you are not a good skillmonkey or trapfinder. You extend your use of stealth to only one thing: combat. Advancement: An assassin should remain an assassin from 1 to 20. Few classes offer him a countinuity in all of his abilities, no martial adept or roguish PrC really fit his need. Assassin in the World Daily Life: Assassin must know how to blank their emotions, killing people isn't easy for the good assassin. But really assassin have no fixed daily lives, a orc assassin will live a very different life than a human guild assassin. Notables: The Righteous Plague, a mysterious female assassin who lived in the great metropolis of Thereleflor. She killed about a hundred of crime lords and thugs during her rather short career. Shortky after killing the last big crime boss she surrendered herself to the local police and was hanged, however she still remain a legendary and beneficial figures among the common people of the city. She is a prime example of a lawful good assassin. Organizations: Assassin organization are widely different. Some are cult-like organization who kill for dark deities. Some are guild who kill for profit, other are justiciars killing criminals. No matter the origin and purpose, assassin organization are many and worldwide. NPC Reactions: NPCs almost alway react negatively to the assassin, if they know she is one. In fact most people tend to think assassin are rogues. Assassin Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (local) can research assassin to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Assassin in the Game Adaptation: COMING SOON. Sample Encounter: COMING SOON. EL whatever: COMING SOON. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Martial Adept Category:User Leziad